It's All In The Hat
by Cody the Kirby
Summary: While at the store Ash notices something wierd about his outfit. It's not the pants, not the shirt. Could it be the hat?


C.T.K: my attempt to bring back the official Pokémon league hat

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"How did I get roped into this" Ash Ketchum asked himself. Poor Ash had the unfortunate duty of being Dawn's pack mule as she spent her contest winnings. Brock had taken Pikachu to try and pick up chicks (Pikachu only agreed only if Brock hit on girls with female pikachus. I mean let's face it. Pikachu's getting on in years and he needs a girlfriend) leaving Ash the only one Dawn could get into carrying her numerous (and heavy) things. The latest shop was another clothes shop, one that had benches inside allowing Ash to rest. Currently Ash was sitting outside one of the changing rooms as Dawn changed into another outfit.

"Why do you need more clothes? You already have two different outfits"

"You can never have too many clothes." Dawn responded happily "Besides a girl needs change once in a while" she said stepping out to check how she looked in the mirror "Perfect! I'm defiantly getting this"

Ash sighed as Dawn went back into the changing room "One more thing I gotta carry"

"Oh lighten up Ash. Maybe you should get new clothes too"

"What's that supposed to mean" Ash said confused

"You've been wearing the same clothes for months"

"I like my clothes" he mumbled "still there is something weird about them" he said looking himself over in the mirror. What ever it was, it made the outfit feel… off. "I can't figure it out" he thought staring at the mirror "the pants are cool and so is the shirt. Mom's always good at picking out cool stuff. So what feels off?"

"Ready Ash" Dawn said stepping out in her usual clothes. She noticed Ash by the mirror looking rather perplexed. "Ash?"

"Let's see" Ash thought "Pants are cool, so is the shirt. The hat…" ash stared at the hat, at the mark. Something was definitely wrong with the hat, but what? An object from his past popped into mind.

"Hey is your friend all right" asked a passerby

"No need to worry" Dawn said nervously "he's just admiring his new clothes"

"THAT'S IT!" Ash shouted into the air startling the passerby and Dawn "I need to make a call" he said dashing out

"ASH! How am I going to carry this stuff?"

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**ONE WEEK LATER**

The three trainers were walking along the path to the Pokémon center. It was a clear day, not to hot not to chilly. A perfect day for training witch was exactly what he was gonna do when they got to the center. Suddenly with a gust of wind Pikachu caught a peculiar scent in the air.

"Pika Pi" he alerted his trainer excitedly

At the alert Ash dashed off understanding what Pikachu was trying to tell him. Excited he raced for the center.

"Ash" Brock called

"Wait up"

"Piplup"

Ash tore down the road eager to get to the center and get what he had so longingly waited for. He raced into the center weaving past people and Pokémon, right up to the front desk.

"Nurse Joy! My name is Ash Ketchum. You wouldn't by any chance have a package for me" Ash said quickly

"Uh yes" she said startled "it's right he…"

Ash grabbed the box and dashed over to the lounge area shouting "thank you's" over his shoulder

Brock and Dawn caught up with him "Why did you run off like that" Brock asked

"It's finally here" Ash squealed a child like tone to his voice. He ripped off the paper and threw open the box. He froze. Slowly he reached into the box

"What is it Ash"

Ash smiled, his back to his friends. "My most precious possession" He took off his hat and bent down into the box. He spun back around dramatically. A flashy background appeared behind him. "IT'S MY OLD POKEMON LEAGE HAT" he s

"Doesn't seem special, just a hat" Dawn said unimpressed

"Just a hat! JUST A HAT!" He said griping Dawn's shoulders "This hat has history. This hat has been with me for two regions and the orange islands. I sent in tons of postcards to get this very hat, and since then it has accompanied me on all the adventures I've had up to hoenn. Oh man! The memories packed into this hat."

Ash turned to Pikachu. "Come on buddy. Lets train" Ash turned his hat around before dashing out

"Guess old habits die hard" Brock chuckled

"What"

"When Ash had that hat he would always flip it backwards when training or battling" Brock crossed his arms in remembrance "Now that I think about it he hasn't done it since Johto"

That day Ash wore himself out training, battling, and conversing with Pikachu about all the memories buried in the hat, especially the one girl that traveled with him when he had the hat

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

C.T.K: Finished. My first Pokémon story to not actually suck. Well any way I would really appreciate reviews. To an author such as my self a good review is like a fine wine to be savored… or maybe its more like crack but aside from that I would really like a review. See ya at the next story.


End file.
